An inverter circuit, which has been widely used as an example of a power supply circuit, has a configuration in which a power MOSFET for a high-side switch and a power MOSFET for a low-side switch are connected in series between a terminal to which a power supply voltage is supplied and a terminal to which a ground voltage is supplied. The conversion of the power supply voltage by the inverter circuit can be performed by controlling a gate voltage of the power MOSFET for the high-side switch and a gate voltage of the power MOSFET for the low-side switch by a control circuit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-2185 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique relating to a power semiconductor device including a plurality of power chips that control electric power and an IC that controls each power chip.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-30049 (Patent Document 2) discloses a QFP 21 in which a die pad 1c is exposed on a front surface 3a of a sealing body 3.